perfectdarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Carrington Institute
Carrington Institute 'is a private research and development center founded by Daniel Carrington, who disbanded from Secure Development International, a company founded by his father Sir Richard and later led by his mother Sara. The Insititute is well-known for its groundbreaking products, such as Null-G technology, which "taught the cars of the world on how to fly" as noted by Daniel himself. However, its main purpose was communication with extraterrestrial life, especially with their allies, the Maians. Throughout its business ventures, the Institute has formed its own personal investigation division that outmatches the government's, with professional hackers and covert operatives, ready to deploy, to supplement the evidence needed for its operations. Protecting the main building, and its staff, is a small security team and a defense grid. The Institute also has a weapon production venture, but it is nothing compared to its more military-focused rival, the dataDyne Corporation. But it makes use of their equipment to service its personnel. It is now backed by the government for its exceptional work in protecting what matters. Products The institute produced very little weapons in contrast to its many gadgets and equipment, mostly for their field agents. * Equipment ** Data Uplink ** ECM Mine ** Door Decoder ** R-Tracker ** CamSpy series ** Reprogrammer ** Agent communications suite * Weapons ** Sniper Rifle ** Laptop Gun ** RC-P120 ** AR34 ** Falcon series * Vehicles ** Jumpship ** Dropship Known Members of the Institute *Daniel Carrington - Founder *Jonathan Steinberg - Head of the Carrington Institute Covert Action Staff and one of the Carrington Institute's top (as well as one of the first) agents *Joanna Dark - Top agent *'Benjamin Able - Deep cover agent at pharmaDyne Vancouver and one of the Institute's first agents (deceased) *'Stanley Grimshaw' - Top computer hacker and programmer *'Osgood Potts' - Armorer *'Lawrence Foster '- Potts' assistant *'Calvin Rogers' - Motor pool supervisor and top dropship pilot *'Callie Kincaid' - Agent that barely passed Steinberg's agent training program (Carrington Institute Seattle) *'Dr. Montgomery Cordell' - Physician, ER doctor and surgeon *'Emily Partridge' - Carrington's personal assistant *'Jackson Abbot' - Computer programmer and dataDyne mole, later turned double agent (Carrington Institute Los Angeles) *'Dr. Hwang' - ER doctor and surgeon (Carrington Institute Los Angeles) *'Miranda Sturgis' - Former Security Chief and Core-Mantis OmniGlobal mole (Carrington Institute Los Angles, deceased) *'Vaklav Dugarova' - Agent (Carrington Institute Moscow) *'Dorsey' - Former Los Angeles SWAT and newly recruited agent Cheese Like the Solo mission Carrington Institute: Defense and the bonus mission The Duel. the cheese is located on the balcony. But sadly you can't open the door to the balcony. But there is a way to find it it's kinda tricky but here is what you do. First off this is what you need. (You need access to the slayer in the firing range before you can do this) 1.Hover Crate 2.Firing Range 3.Slayer Ok so this is what you do. First you make your way down to the hanger and collect the Hover Crate then make your way up to the main floor. Go to the Firing Range open the door and let go of the Hover Crate right at the door so it blocks it from shutting. Make your way to the transparent door back up slowly so you can block that door from shutting (make sure you are in the room enough to access the weapon menu). now for the fun part use the Slayer (on Bronze so you have more time) switch the mode to Fly-By-Wire guide the missile outside the Firing range (hold A during the process of Fly-By-Wire or this won't work) you then should see windows to the outside were the hoverbike is located. Go out a window and then guide the missile down and you should see the Cheese. Category:Locations Category:Perfect Dark Locations